destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
The Order
The Order is a set of nine (previously ten) beings that appear in Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins as a part of TwinBuilder's plotline. They are summoned by the Scribe individually as a part of his plan to unlock and open the Gate. Every member of the Order is named after punctuation, and is represented by a Curse. Because of this, they are masters of their own specific powers. Every member of the Order has something wrong with them, or a piece of them that is missing. Once that error is fixed, the member of the Order will enter a 'second phase' in which their power increases. Upon death, every member of the Order will drop the Curse that represents them. The Scribe will then collect this Curse and keep it in his metaphysical box. Once the Scribe has the Curses of every member of the Order, he will be able to travel through the Ends of the Earth and use them to unlock the Gate. Interestingly, the Scribe has every Curse of the Order burned onto his body, and he can use them to mimic their powers. The members of the Order are, from first-encountered to last, Octothorpe, Pilcrow, Asterism, Ampersand, Backslash, Obelus, Caret, Dagger, Lozenge and Interrobang (who is deceased). These correspond to the names of the Advanced Superiors. Octothorpe Octothorpe {#'} is the first member of the Order. It resembles a massive kraken with hundreds of tentacles. The being is described as containing actual form and texture despite being made from literal solidified darkness. Octothorpe was one of the many abyssal monsters created from the Ink synthesized in Fiction's early ages before being locked inside the Inky Abyss. Octothorpe's ink isn't merely the one used for writing - it is supercharged and potent, full of darkness, knowledge, and corruption. Octothorpe's weakness is its mindlessness - the beast is completely untamed, and will attack anything in its path. To counteract this, the Scribe applied the Rune of Odal to Octothorpe, a symbol forcing reality to view Octothorpe as the Scribe's inheritance, and something that was his to control. If the Rune was broken (by Octothorpe's death or by the Scribe's will), then Octothorpe entered Blot Mode, in which it became neutral and unpredictable, while also gaining even more power. Every one of Octothorpe's attacks added Corruption to the field, staining the ground with ink. Octothorpe could use this Corruption to gain regeneration, or to unleash all the accumulated supplies at once in a powerful attack. Upon death, Octothorpe decomposed into corrupted liquid, leaving its black ribs behind, which were later given to TheLordErelye in a deal. From the beast's corpse, the Scribe acquired the Octothorpe Curse, which gives the wielder complete control over ink. Pilcrow 'Pilcrow {¶'} is the second member of the Order. It resembles a gigantic ashen vulture with massive darkened wings, and its body has an eerie sheen that makes it look like a hole in space - the absence of actual material - even though it is not complete darkness like Octothorpe. The reason for Pilcrow's mismatching appearance is that it is a mistake - an Enderdragon that failed to generate within a Minecraft world. As such, it was condemned to the Mistake, a pocket dimension where all deleted and discarded Minecraftian creations go to rot and decay. Pilcrow's weakness is the fact that it cannot exist in the real world with a corporeal form due to its nature as an error within the Mistake. However, this unique position also gives it immense control over such corruption and errors with regards to attacks. The Scribe was able to circumvent this mistake using the power of a Blind Spot - a dead First Block that fixes mistakes by purging them. In this case, it purges Pilcrow from the Mistake, allowing it to enter Minecraft itself. However, if Pilcrow's connection with the Blind Spot is severed, its form will become horribly glitched, gaining power yet blinking out of existence shortly afterwards. Pilcrow had certain attacks it could use only when the Blind Spot was established, and yet other attacks that it could use when the Blind Spot was destroyed. Pilcrow never got a chance to use these abilities to the fullest, as it was annihilated by a field wipe from Charles Barkley. Upon death, Pilcrow's body dissipated into vapor, leaving behind a bleached white skeleton that was painfully aware of its own death as it was sent back to the Mistake. From the vulture's corpse, the Scribe acquired the Pilcrow Curse, which gives the wielder complete control over corruption. Asterism 'Asterism {⁂'} is the third member of the Order. He is a humanoid figure wrapped in a cloak containing musical terminology from many dimensions, and he possesses two sets of arms and a pair of flowing wings. His head is detached from the rest of his body, and contains three eyes, one perched above the other two, resembling the eponymous symbol. Asterism is a demigod that can control sight and sound - the visual and audio worlds, and it uses this power to control its own personal dimension, the Soundscape. Asterism's weakness is the fact that it is missing an instrument crucial to maintaining its own power - a machine known as the Vox that allows Asterism to blend sight and sound together to incredible and devastating effect. Asterism asks anyone that enters the Soundscape for information on where the Vox could be, and the Scribe was one with an answer - he gave Asterism the Fauxvox, a temporary replacement until he could secure the actual artifact. Although it wouldn't allow Asterism to combine the senses, it gave him much greater power over them. Using the Fauxvox, Asterism could change between two combat modes at will - Sight Mode would give him the ability to manipulate light and color, and Sound Mode would give him the ability to manipulate actual sound. Once the actual Vox was obtained, Asterism gained an entirely new, upgraded set of attacks that combined both light and sound to their fullest potential, even using powers of sensory deprivation. Upon death, Asterism's wings folded up, his eyes flickering wildly with color. In his dying moments, Asterism told the Scribe to swear that even if he kept pursuing his mission to unlock the Gate, he would treat the other members of the Order as living beings and not as tools, and to solve their problems because he genuinely wanted to, and not out of obligation. From the god's corpse, the Scribe obtained the Asterism Curse, which gives the wielder complete control over sight and sound. Ampersand 'Ampersand {&'} is the fourth member of the Order. It is two floating pyramidal chunks of cyan crystal arranged in a rough hourglass shape (with one reflected above the other), with two golden rings encircling the flat undersides of the crystals. Ampersand is a component of the Timewheel, a ring of crystal that existed in the Dawn of Time and governed time itself. However, it was soon fractured into many separate pieces and scattered across Fiction, each with their own powers. Ampersand is able to display anything that it has seen on its crystalline surface, and it can also talk to beings individually, examining their memories. Ampersand also has the power to mind control other entities into doing its own bidding. At a certain time, the Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron captured Ampersand, locking it within its Headquarters Vault. Since then, it has been used by the Squadron as a tool to seek out paradoxes and stop them before they occur. The Ampersand Curse gives the wielder complete control over time and the Indigo, the source of mental manipulation. Backslash 'Backslash {\'} is the fifth member of the Order. According to the Pinary ARG, Backslash is a "hyper light drifter," meaning that its appearance most likely resembles that of The Drifter from ''Hyper Light Drifter. Backslash's Curse gives the wielder complete control over hyper light, a refined form of the Refiner's Fire. Obelus '''Obelus {÷'} is the sixth member of the Order. According to the Pinary ARG, Obelus is an "eldritch intelligence." This, coupled with the rhyme above, implies that Obelus has some connection with the 'Black Monolith. Obelus' Curse gives the wielder control over death, allowing them to persist after they die, but in a strange Limbo-esque realm. Caret Caret {^'} is the seventh member of the Order. According to the Pinary ARG, Caret is a "fifth-dimensional priest." The fifth dimension, defined as the ether, has to do with souls. Caret's Curse gives the wielder complete control over holiness, the connection one has to a deity. Dagger 'Dagger {†'''} is the eighth member of the Order. According to the Pinary ARG, Dagger is a "feared assassin," which is backed up by it being called a "killer" in the rhyme above. Dagger's Curse gives the wielder complete control over temperature. Lozenge '''Lozenge {◊'''} is the ninth member of the Order. According to the Pinary ARG, Lozenge is a "geometric overlord." Lozenge's Curse gives the wielder complete control over geometry. Interrobang '''Interrobang {‽} was the tenth member of the Order. Its appearance is completely unknown, and it was killed through unknown means before the Scribe began his quest to kill the Order. The powers of the Interrobang Curse are unknown. The Curse itself, according to the Pinary ARG, is hidden in an unknown prison and is highly guarded by the Order. It is suspected that Interrobang has some connection with the Godhead. Category:DTG0 Category:Twinbuilder